A Train Ride Gone Wrong: Crimminal Minds,Emergency Croosover Book 2
by Emergencyfan25
Summary: This story is about an orphaned girl named Ashley who is looking for a new home in the city of Los Angeles,California. This is the first book in my Criminal Minds,and Emergency crossover series.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't own the TV Shows Criminal Minds or Emergency,or the characters all I own is the ideas for this story that I made up.

Chapter 1: Being an orphaned child

One day when I was four years old my mom,and dad ended up dying. My mom died of a heart attack,and my dad died of a stroke. Since I was four years old I have been an orphan. I have been sent to live with various foster families,but they have mistreated me.

Since after my fifth foster family mistreated me I was placed in a orphanage,but I didn't get the best care there either. At the orphanage there wasn't much food to go around so sometimes I would only get one meal a day,or sometimes half a meal a day. There were some days that I didn't get anything to eat at all for an entire day. Sometimes I would have to go without food for a week or more. There were nights that I went to bed either hungry,or starved due to the lack of food.

One night after everyone had gone to bed I got up out of my bed at the orphanage,and I quietly walked out into the kitchen. I opened up the refrigerator door,and I took 3 sandwiches out of the refrigerator that were supposed to be for lunch that following day. The sandwiches were peanut butter,and jelly sandwiches. I stuck them in my backpack. I also had a blanket,a pillow,and my special teddy bear that my mom,and dad had given me for my fourth birthday just before they had died.

I was preparing to run away from the orphanage that night,so I had packed my backpack with things that I needed for the trip. I didn't know where I was going,or where I was heading,but I knew that I had to leave the orphanage before I died of starvation,and hunger.

In my backpack I also had a flashlight,so I could see where I was going in the dark after I had gone outside. While I have the refrigerator open I grab a couple bottles of soda pop to take with me,and one bottle of water. I put those in my backpack as well so I can have something to drink on my journey.

I close the refrigerator door,and I exit the kitchen. I see a door open in the back,and I open it very quietly. I opened up the back door to the kitchen,and I go outside. I quietly close the door behind me,and I turn on my flashlight because it is dark outside.

I start walking away from the orphanage,and I begin on my journey all on my own. I am almost five years old,and I am on my own I have no one to take care of me. I head in the direction of the city of Los Angeles California.

It's a big city full of people maybe I can find a new home there. Maybe I can find a mom,or dad that would be willing to take care of me there as I grow up,and become an adult. I don't know what will happen,and all I know is I'll be facing the unknown for a while. I start on my journey away from the orphanage,and away from starvation,and mistreatment.

It is about 11:00 P.M. when I finally reach a place to rest for the night. I've been walking for several hours,and I'm tired. I'm also hungry. I sit down on a bench,and I open up my backpack. I get out one sandwich,and one drink I decide to drink a bottle of pop first. I sit on the bench,and I eat my sandwich,and I also drink my pop.

After I am done eating,and drinking I throw my trash away in the trash can. I then walk around a little bit to see if I can find a bathroom. I find a girls bathroom,and I go inside so I can use the bathroom. I have to use the bathroom so bad. I use the bathroom,and after I am finished I go to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry them on a towel,and I exit the bathroom,and I go back out into the area where I was first at.

I sit back down on the bench,and I get my pillow,blanket,and teddy bear out of my backpack. I decide to lay down for a while and get some sleep. I fall asleep right away because I am so tired. I sleep on the bench until about 6:00 the following morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The beginning of my journey to Los Angeles

The next morning at 6:00 A.M. I wake up,and I uncover myself. I sit up on the bench,and I open up my backpack. I am hungry so I take out one sandwich to eat,and my bottle of water. I eat my peanut butter,and jelly sandwich for breakfast,and I wash my sandwich down with some water. After I am done eating I throw my trash away,and I throw my bottle from my water away. I put my pillow,blanket,and teddy bear back away in my backpack for now. I get up from the bench,and I go use the bathroom. I go to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry my hands on the towel,and I exit the bathroom.

After I get done in the bathroom I go sit back down on the bench. At about 6:30 in the morning an engineer that works at the train station shows up for work. The engineer sees me sitting on a bench,and he comes over to where I am sitting. He sits down to talk to me for a little while. I don't know the guy,and I've never seen him before. The strange guy sits on the bench,and he tries talking to me.

Engineer Joe exclaims to me,"Hi there who are you,and where did you come from? I've never seen you here before. Where are you headed?"

I respond back to him,"My name is Ashley,and I came from an orphanage. I'm an orphan,and I've never been here before. I'm going to the city of Los Angeles because I'm looking for me a new home."

"Why are you looking for a new home?"

"I am looking for a new home because I left the orphanage because I wasn't getting taken care of properly at the orphanage. I wasn't getting fed hardly enough food to stay alive,so I left before I either died of hunger,or starvation. I was placed in five foster homes before that,but I was getting mistreated in the foster homes. I wasn't getting cared for properly there either."

"Why what happened?"

"I was getting beat up by my foster parents,and by my foster siblings. I was always denied food, so I'm headed to the city of Los Angeles in search of a better life."

"How old are you?"

"I'm only four years old almost five years old."

"That train over there is headed to the city of Los Angeles would you like to ride on a train with me?"

"Yea I'm exhausted from walking a train ride would be much faster,and a lot quicker."

"Do you have any food with you?"

"Yes I have one peanut butter,and jelly sandwich left. I had three of them,but I ate two of them already because I was so hungry."

"We will take extra food with us on our trip I want to make sure that you get fed,and properly cared for on the trip."

"Thank you Joe you are so nice."

"You're welcome."

"Will you be driving the train?"

"No my buddy Terry will be,but he doesn't like kids,so I can't say anything to him that I'll have you along on the trip."

"Why doesn't he like kids?"

"Because he just doesn't like kids. I don't know why. Just be quite,and behave yourself on the trip,and you should be fine."

"I will Joe do you like kids?"

"Yes I do like kids I've got two kids at home."

"Do you have girls,or boys?"

"I have two twin boys Issac,and Isaiah."

"Oh Ok."

"Where are your parents at Ashley?"

"My mom,and dad both died a few months ago."

"What did they die of?"

"My mom died of a heart attack,and my father died of a stroke."

"You are only four years old,and you have no parents."

"That is correct I am an orphan."

"Oh my you poor little thing,and I wish that I could do something to help you out."

"You are helping me out by allowing me to take a ride on your train to Los Angeles,and you are providing food for me to eat while we are on the trip."

"Yes,that is correct do you have anything to drink?"

"Yes,I've got one bottle of pop left and that is it."

"I've got juice to for you,and some milk do you like white milk or chocolate milk?"

"I prefer chocolate milk."

"Ok have you ever been on a train before?"

"No,I have never ever been on a train before."

"Well ok then I hope that you like the trip. We'd better get on board the train leaves in about ten minutes."

"Ok."

I put my pillow,my blanket,and my teddy bear away in my backpack. I make sure that I have my sandwich,and my pop,and I also make sure that I have my flashlight as well.

"Where did you get your food,and your pop?"

"Before I left the orphanage last night I took some food,and drinks out of the refrigerator. I had to have something to eat while I was on my way to Los Angeles. I couldn't go without food,or something to drink."

"That is true you do need food to survive."

"I waited until everyone was asleep at the orphanage last night before I took the food."

"That way you wouldn't get caught. How long have you been here at the train station?"

"I got here at 11:00 last night,so I just spent the night here."

"How well did you sleep?"

"Not very well that bench wasn't very comfortable to sleep on."

"When we get to Los Angeles we will find you a proper home with a proper bed."

"That would be nice come to think of it my bed at the orphanage wasn't very comfortable either to sleep in,and in my foster homes sometimes I would have to share a bed with my siblings,so it got crowded sometimes."

"My two boys each have their own beds in their own bedrooms. My wife Loraine,and I of course share a room,and a bed,but our bed is plenty big enough for the both of us,and comfortable to."

"That is what I need a bed,and a home maybe some siblings maybe."

"I promise that I will do what I can for you when we get to Los Angeles. I am a very good man,and I love Jesus. I don't abuse children,and I love children. I will do what it takes for you to have a home,and a bed even if I have to take you into my own home I will. I will not deny you a place to sleep if you needed it. I am a servant of the lord,and I love the lord."

"Thank you that means so much to me."

"You're welcome little one."

"How long will it take for us to get to Los Angeles?"

"By train we will be there by 10:00 tonight. If you continued walking it take you about a day,or so to get there."

"Ok,shouldn't we get on board the train?"

"Yes,little one that we should."

I put my backpack on my back,and I get onto the train. Joe gets on the train with me,and five minutes later the train heads out of the train station. Engineer Terry is up front driving the train.

"We can talk,but whisper I don't want Terry to hear you like I said he doesn't like kids."

"Ok,I am going to take a nap for a while I'm still tired."

"Ok,little one you go ahead,and take your nap,and I'll be right here keeping an eye on you."

"Ok."

I get out my pillow,blanket,and teddy bear out of my backpack,and I lay down on Joe's lap. I cover myself up with my blanket,and I hold my teddy bear close to me,and I fall asleep for a while on Joe's lap. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: On my way to Los Angeles

A couple of hours later I wake up from my nap,and I put my pillow,blanket,and teddy bear back into my backpack. I sit up for a little while,and I talk to my friend Engineer Joe.

Engineer Joe exclaims,"How was your nap little one?"

I respond back to Engineer Joe,"It was fine better than sleeping on a bench at the train station."

"That's good are you getting hungry little one?"

"Yea I'd like a snack please."

"What would you like to eat?"

"Do you have some apple sauce? I like apple sauce."

"Yes I have some apple sauce. What would you like to drink with your apple sauce?"

"Juice please."

"What kind of juice I have orange juice,apple juice,or fruit punch."

"Apple juice please I like apple juice."

"Ok little one here's your apple sauce,and apple juice."

"Thank you Joe."

"You're welcome."

He hands me apple sauce in a cup,apple juice,and a spoon. I open up my apple juice,and apple sauce. He also gives me a napkin. I eat my apple sauce,and I drink my apple juice. I take my time with eating my snack because it is only about 8:00 in the morning. I have until noon before I can eat my lunch. A few minutes later I am done eating my snack,and drinking my juice. Engineer Joe hands me a bag,and I throw my trash away,and then he talks to me for a while.

Engineer Joe exclaims,"Ashley I have a present for you."

I respond back to Engineer Joe,"What is it?"

"My wife bought it because she thought that we were going to have a girl,but we ended up with two twin boys instead."

"What is it?"

"A little something for you to play with."

"A toy?"

"It's more than one toy,but yes a toy."

"What kind of toy?"

"A barbie doll,and a horse. I have clothes for the barbie doll,and a saddle for the horse to."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome I also have another surprise for you."

"What?"

"A Disney Princess coloring book,and a box of crayons to go with it so you can have something to color with."

"Thank you so much. I have never,ever had any toys of any kind to play with of my own. I always had to share,and if I played with a toy at the orphanage another kid would just take it away from me without even asking me if they can play with it or not. When I would go to color the crayons would be all broken,or missing a color in the box,and the coloring books would be all torn up,or the pages would be scribbled on,so I couldn't do that either."

"What about in the foster homes?"

"Well I had to share the toys with my foster siblings,and they really didn't like to share their toys with me. And as for coloring books,and crayons in the foster homes my foster siblings didn't like to share those with me either. They liked to hog everything most of the time."

"Didn't you have your own toys,or coloring books to use,or play with?"

"No because when I was about a year old I lost all of my things in a house fire the crayons were nothing but a pile of melted wax,and my coloring books were are burned to a crisp. My toys were all burned up. The only thing that I have with me is my teddy bear,and that is it."

"Oh my you poor poor little child I also have one more gift to give to you."

"What is it?"

"I am giving you this."

"What is it?"

"A container filled with 5,000 beads,and string so you can string your beads. There's extra string in there,and an extra pack of another 5,000 beads of different colors,sizes,and shapes."

"Holy cow 10,000 beads what am I going to do with all those beads?"

"Enjoy,and have fun."

"Oh I will thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Engineer Joe hands me the barbie and horse clothes for the barbie,and saddle for the horse. He hands me the coloring book,and crayons. He hands me the beads,and string.

"Thank you so much Joe."

"You're welcome little one."

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"Because for one thing I don't want you to get bored on this trip. I want you to be able to have fun,and be a kid. Plus I've never had a daughter only two twin boys. Those are girl toys not boy toys I'm giving them to you to keep."

"Thank you Joe."

"You're welcome little one."

I sit next to Joe in my seat on the train,and I open up my coloring book,and box of crayons. I color my favorite picture of my favorite Disney princess Ariel the little mermaid. I enjoy coloring in my own coloring book. I don't have to worry about anyone taking it away from me. I have a good time coloring in my coloring book with a brand new box of crayons that aren't broken,and all of the colors are there in the box. After I finish coloring the picture I close my coloring book,and I put my crayons away.

I decide to play with my horse,and barbie for a while. I put the saddle on my horse,and I dress barbie up in her special riding outfit. I have fun playing with my barbie doll,and horse. I have a lot of fun playing with my horse,and barbie doll on the train.

After a while I decide to get out some string,and some beads. I pick the colors out according to the rainbow. I pick out red,orange,yellow,green,blue,indigo,and violet. I string the beads in order of the colors of the rainbow. I make myself a rainbow bracelet,and after I finish that I make myself a rainbow necklace to match with it. I put my rainbow necklace,and bracelet on. I put the string,and the beads back away when I am done with them. Engineer Joe is smiling at me with a big smile on his face,and I whisper to him.

I exclaim to Joe,"Joe why are you smiling?"

Engineer Joe responds back to me,"Because it is a joy for me to see that you are enjoying yourself,and having fun with the gifts that I gave you."

"Oh ok yes that I am."

"That is a good thing."

"Yes it is."

I find room in my backpack,and I put my coloring book,and crayons,horse,and barbie,beads,and string away in my backpack. I'm getting hungry,so I get out my last sandwhich,and my pop. I eat my lunch,and I drink my pop. I take my time eating my lunch,and drinking my pop. After a while I am done eating my lunch,and drinking my pop. After I am done eating I throw my trash away in the trash bag.

I get out my pillow,and a blanket. I also get out my teddy bear,and I lay down for a nap because I'm still tired. I lay down on Joe's lap,and I fall asleep for a good couple of hours. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Engineer Joe goes missing

While I am napping Engineer Joe gets up from his seat,and he goes up to the front of the train to see if he can help drive the train for a while since Terry has been driving since we left the train station at 6:30 this morning it is about 1:30 in the afternoon when I wake up from my nap.

I wake up from my nap,and I put my teddy bear,pillow,and blanket back away in my backpack. I wait for a few minutes to see if Engineer Joe returns,and he doesn't come back. I start to feel a little scared as time ticks by,and I whisper Joe Engineer Joe where are you? I wait for a few minutes to wait,and see if I get a reply back,but no answer. I say it a little louder Joe Engineer Joe where are you? Again I wait for a few minutes to see if I get a reply back,and I don't get an answer. The third time I say it a little bit louder.

I exclaim,"Joe engineer Joe where are you?"

I wait for a few minutes to see if I get a reply back,and I don't hear anything. 1:30 turns into 2:30,and I scream as loud as I possibly can. Joe Engineer Joe where are you?" I wait for a few minutes to see if I get a reply back.

I don't hear anything,so I try one more time,and I scream at the top of my lungs Joe Engineer Joe where are you? Where did you go?"

I wait for a reply back,but I don't get one. I quietly sink down into my seat,and I begin to think about what could have possibly happened to my friend Engineer Joe did he fall off of the train? Did he get hurt? Did he get killed? I hear someone's voice from in front of the train,but its not engineer Joe's voice Terry is talking to his friend Berry,and Engineer Joe is nowhere to be found.

Terry exclaims to his friend Berry,"Berry go shut that kid up."

Berry responds back to Terry,"What kid?"

"The kid that was screaming just now."

"Oh that kid."

Berry comes from up in front of the train,and he comes to where I am sitting,and I talk to him because I want to find out something. I ask him a question.

I exclaim to Berry the engineer,"Where is engineer Joe at?"

Berry responded back to me,"I don't know where he is at was that you screaming just now?"

"Yeah I was wondering where my friend Engineer Joe is at."

"We got rid of him we pushed him off of the train."

"Is he dead?"

"I don't know,and I really don't care Engineer Terry heard you screaming,and he wants you to shut up."

"No I can't shut up I want my friend Engineer Joe to come back."

"He's not coming back child so shut up."

"No,I don't want to shut up."

"You will if I say you will."

"No,I won't."

Berry first hits me,and he then puts some duck tape over my mouth,and then he ties me to the seat using the rope. He then casually walks back towards the front of the train laughing as he walks towards Engineer Terry.

Engineer Terry exclaims to his friend Berry,"What's so funny what are you laughing at?"

Berry responds back to Terry,"I'm laughing at that stupid kid she's about four years old,and all alone."

"Is she an orphan?"

"I really don't know,and I really don't care. She wouldn't shut up,so I had to put tape on her mouth,and tie her up with a rope so she can't go anywhere."

"Ok,I don't know why Engineer Joe brought a stupid kid onto the train anyways I hate kids."

"I know me either,but he's gone now so we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"What about the kid though?"

"As long as she stays tied up with tape on her mouth she'll be fine."

"What are we going to do with her?"

"At the next train station we will stop the train we will leave her on here,and we will make a run for it."

"How long will that take?"

"About another four to five hours."

"Are you serious four to five hours how is that kid going to eat or drink anything?"

"She doesn't need any food,or anything to drink. She doesn't deserve it anyways."

"Oh Ok."

I start to cry as tears begin to fill my eyes,and I get really scared as I wonder what's going to happen to me now. I can't move because I'm all tied up,and I can't speak because I've got tape over my mouth. I can't cling to,or hold on to my teddy bear because he's in my backpack,and I can't reach it.

I sit there on the train crying as the minutes keep passing by,and as time passes by. Engineer Joe doesn't return at all. 2:30 becomes 3:30,and there's still no sign of him.

I wonder if he might be dead if the two other engineers might have killed Engineer Joe. I cry more,and more as time passes by. Terry,and Berry don't seem to care about anything. They don't stop the train to go looking for him,or anything. They don't untie me,and take the tape off of my mouth either. I feel so scared,and I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think as I just sit tied up with tape on my mouth crying.

3:30 turns into 4:30 as time passes by,and there is still no sign of Engineer Joe. It is getting close to dinner time,and I'm starting to get hungry again. I try to wiggle out of the ropes, but I can't because they are tied so tight around me. I try to scream,but I can't because I've got tape over my mouth.

4:30 turns into 5:30 and Engineer Joe still doesn't show up. I'm all tied up with tape on my mouth. I can't move,and I'm getting hungrier,and hungrier by the minute as time ticks by. I begin to cry harder,and harder as I wonder what is going to happen to me.

The time keeps going by faster,and faster and there is still no sign of Engineer Joe. I decide to lay down on the seat because I am exhausted. I fall asleep around 7:30 that evening. Engineers Berry,and Terry are up in the front of the train,and Engineer Terry talks to Engineer Berry.

Engineer Terry exclaims,"Go check on the kid she's so quite go check on her to see what's going on."

Berry responds back to Terry,"Ok I will."

Engineer Berry leaves the front of the train,and he comes to where I am at he sees me laying down,and he notices that I am asleep. He quietly walks back up to the front of the train,and he talks to his friend Engineer Terry.

Engineer Berry exclaims,"She's asleep,and she didn't even look up at me because she's asleep."

Engineer Terry responds back to Engineer Berry,"Ok in about another hour we will stop the train she should stay sleeping."

"Should I untie her?"

"No leave her tied up that way she can't go anywhere. If you untie her she'll be up walking around besides we don't want to wake her up."

"Ok I'll just let her sleep then."

"Ok."

7:30 turns into 8:30,and I'm still asleep. I don't know if Engineer Joe is going to come back,and I feel the train slowly starting to slow down a bit. In about another half hour at 9:30 the train comes to a complete stop,and it stops at the Los Angeles County Train Station.

Engineer's Terry,and Berry get off of the train after it comes to a stop,and they leave me on the train all by myself all night long. I am tied up,and I can't move hardly at all. I am sleeping,but it is very uncomfortable for me to sleep,and I do not have a very good night all alone by myself on an abandoned train.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Los Angeles County FBI team gets involved

The next morning at the FBI headquarters in Los Angeles County D. Rossi,Derek Morgan,Dr. S. Reid,and the rest of the FBI team go to work. They all get to the office,and D. Rossi briefs his team on what is going on.

D. Rossi exclaims,"Team we've got work to do we've got a case to solve."

Derek Morgan,and the rest of the FBI team respond back to D. Rossi,"What kind of case?"

"A case of an abandoned child."

Garcia exclaims to the FBI team," Two nights ago about 11:00 a little girl about four years old shows up at a train station near San Francisco County,and she spent the night there. This morning at about 6:30 A.M she gets onto a train to travel from San Fransisco to L.A. At about 1:30 yesterday afternoon an Engineer by the name of Engineer Joe goes missing. Two other engineers threw him off of the train. The train stopped at the Los Angeles County Train Station at 10:00 last night,and the child was still on board the train when it stopped last night."

D. Rossi responds back to his FBI team,"The two engineers are named Terry,and Berry they are currently nowhere to be found. The four year old child is an orphan,and she was traveling from an orphanage in San Fransisco here to L.A. because she wasn't getting fed properly,and she wasn't getting taken care of properly in any foster homes. She was in five different foster homes,but she was getting beat up,and deprived of food.

"Food deprevation can lead to starvation,or even death we have got to act fast,and rescue this child otherwise she's not going to live much longer if she isn't found. Morgan,Reid,and I will head to the train station to see if we can find this child. The rest of the team needs to go out,and find the two other engineers."

D. Rossi,Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid get ready to leave FBI headquarters,and they head to the Los Angeles County Train Station where I am still at. I am still on the train,and it has not moved anywhere since last night. I wake up,and I try to sit up,but I can barely even move because I am still tied up. I just have to sit,and wait to see if either Engineer Joe arrives,or if help arrives. I cry because I am in pain from constant hunger. I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday afternoon for lunch.

A few minutes later D. Rossi,Dr. S. Reid,and Agent Derek Morgan show up at the train station,and they get out of their vehicle. D. Rossi tells his team what they need to do.

D. Rossi exclaims,"Reid,and Morgan there's the train go on board,and see if you can find the child. She should still be on the train hopefully."

Dr. S. Reid,and Agent Derek Morgan respond back to D. Rossi,"Right away."

Dr. S. Reid,and Agent Morgan come over to where the train is at,and they come aboard the train. They slowly walk towards me,and I can't let them know that I need help. They walk towards me anyways because they know that I need help. Dr. Reid,and Derek Morgan first work together to take the tape off of my mouth,and I try to talk.

I exclaim,"Help me help me please help me,and who are you guys?"

Derek Morgan responds back to me,"I am Agent Derek Morgan,and this is Dr. S. Reid we work for the FBI,and yes we are here to help you,and what happened to you?"

"Well I was sleeping,and when I woke up from my nap Engineer Joe disappeared,and he didn't come back. He's gone,and I don't know where he went. I was then tied up super tight,and I had tape put over my mouth. Please help me."

"We are going to help you,and we are going to get you out of here. This is no place for an orphaned child,and you are an orphan aren't you?"

"Yeah I am an orphan nobody seems to care about me except my friend Engineer Joe,and he's gone."

"Yes,we know that he's gone,but we can't worry about him our main focus is you right now."

"We are here to help you,so there's no need to be scared."

"Ok."

Dr. S. Reid,and Agent Morgan work together,and they cut through the ropes. They get me untied. I grab my backpack,and I put it on my back. Dr. S. Reid lifts me up off of the train seat,and into his arms. He carries me off of the train because he knows that I don't have the strength to walk.

Dr. S. Reid exclaims to Derek Morgan,"We need medical assistance this child has some injuries,and she needs medical help."

Derek Morgan responds back to Dr. S. Reid,"Right away she's not looking to good,and not to mention she's very weak."

"Right."

Agent Derek Morgan talks to D. Rossi about me.

Agent Derek Morgan exclaims to D. Rossi,"Rossi we found the girl she was still on the train,and she was all tied up. She's very weak due to the lack of food,and she is in need of medical attention. We need the paramedics here very quickly because she's got some injuries that need medical attention."

D. Rossi responds back to Agent Derek Morgan,"Right away."

D. Rossi calls for medical assistance,and he gets a hold of the Los Angeles County Fire Department dispatcher. The Dispatcher contacts paramedics John Gage,and Roy Desoto at Station 51.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rescue Squad 51 is called to the scene

At the Los Angeles County Fire Department Station 51 the six men of A-shift just got done eating their breakfast,and they are already in their work uniforms,and ready to go to work for the day.

The intercom at Station 51 goes off,and the call comes in.

L.A. Dispatcher Alfred exclaims through the intercom,"Rescue Squad 51 a child is in bad need of medical attention at the Los Angeles County train station. 1111 W. Train Lane. Cross street Denver Lane. Ambulance is responding. Timeout 9:00."

Captain Stanley responds back to L.A. dispatcher Alfred,"Squad 51,10-4,KMG 365."

Captain Stanley writes the information down on a piece of paper. Johnny,and Roy get their gear on,and they get into the squad truck. Captain Stanley hands the piece of paper to Roy,and he looks at it. He hands it to Johnny,and Johnny looks at it. Johnny,and Roy both put their helmets on.

Roy turns on the engine of the squad truck with the lights,and sirens going. The door of the fire station goes up,and Roy drives the squad truck out of the fire station. Rescue Squad 51 heads to the scene.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Johnny,and Roy come to my rescue

A few minutes later Rescue Squad 51 arrives at the scene,and Roy parks the squad truck. Johnny,and Roy get out of the squad truck. They get out the equipment that they need,and they come to my rescue. They talk to me while they help treat me because of my medical issues.

Johnny exclaims to me,"I am paramedic John Gage,and this is my partner paramedic Roy Desoto we are here to help you. What's your name?"

I respond back to the paramedic,"My name is Ashley."

"How old are you Ashley?"

"I'm four years old almost five years old."

"Just relax don't try to talk Roy,and I are here to help you."

"Ok."

Roy talks to Agent Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid.

Roy exclaims to Derek Morgan,and Dr. S. Reid,"How long has she been like this?"

Derek Morgan responds back to Roy,"We just found her this morning she's very weak due to the lack of food."

"How long has she been without food?"

"I've been without food since yesterday afternoon. I ate lunch at noon yesterday,and I've been without food since after lunch yesterday afternoon."

"Where are your parents at?"

"I have no parents I am an orphan because my parents died a few months ago."

"We need permission to treat you. We can't treat you without someone's permission."

Dr. S. Reid exclaims to Roy Desoto,"Go ahead and treat her she's under my protective custody as of now,so go ahead, and treat Ashley. You have my permission to treat her."

"Ok."

Johnny starts to examine me,and Roy gets on the bio phone. He calls into Rampart General Hospital.

"Rampart this is Rescue Squad 51 calling Rampart come in Rampart."

Dr. Brackett is at the base station,and he answers Station 51's call."

Dr. Brackett exclaims,"go ahead 51."

"We have an orphaned 4 year old female here she's been without food since yesterday afternoon after she ate lunch,and she is very weak due to the lack of food. She's got some injuries Rampart,and she's been found left all alone on a train. She was tied up with ropes,and she had a piece of tape over her mouth,so she couldn't talk. She's got gashes on her arms,legs,and abdomen where the ropes were cutting into her skin."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"What are her vital signs 51?"

"Her vital signs are blood pressure 75/35,pulse rate is 50,respirations are slow,and shallow at 16."

"Don't wait for an ambulance start an IV with D5W,and lactated ringers, start a second IV TKO,and normal saline. She needs to get fluids into her body otherwise she's not going to last much longer."

"Is that two IV's Rampart,or three IV's?"

"Three IV's 51."

"Our patient is also complaining of stomach pain due to lack of food,plus abdominal pain as well."

"Give her 10 milligrams MS IV,and transport immediately 51."

"10-4,Rampart."

Johnny,and Roy start the three IV's on me,and they give me 10 milligrams MS IV for my pain,and they get me ready to be transported to the hospital. They get me into the squad truck,and Johnny talks to me. Roy gets the equipment that was used all packed up,and he puts it back away in the squad truck where it goes.

Johnny Gage exclaims,"Ashley we are going to take you to the hospital,and you are going to be alright."

I respond back to Johnny,"Can Dr. S. Reid come with me?"

"Yeah he can come with you if you want him to."

"Yes I want him to come to the hospital with me.

I exclaim to Dr. S Reid,"Dr. S. Reid will you come to the hospital with me?"

Dr. S. Reid responds back to me,"Yes,Ashley I will go to the hospital with you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Johnny gets into the squad truck with me,and Roy gets into the squad truck as well. Dr. S. Reid rides in the squad truck up front with Roy. Johnny stays with me to keep an eye on me as the squad truck heads on its way to the hospital. Roy turns on the engine of the squad truck with the lights,and sirens going.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: On my way to Rampart General Hospital

While I am on my way to the hospital I start having trouble breathing. Johnny gets on the bio phone,and he calls into Rampart.

Johnny exclaims into the bio phone,"Rampart this is Rescue Squad 51 calling come in Rampart."

Dr. Brackett is standing by at the base station at the hospital,and he answers Rescue Squad 51's call.

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"Go ahead 51."

"The patient that we are bringing in she's having trouble breathing Rampart."

"Start her on oxygen 51 25 liters per minute,and what is your ETA?"

"Our ETA is ten minutes Rampart."

"10-4,Squad 51."

Johnny gets out the oxygen container,and he starts me on 25 liters per minute of oxygen,and it helps me to breathe a little bit eaiser. Ten minutes later we arrive at the hospital,and Roy parks the squad truck next to the emergency entrance to the hospital. He turns off the engine of the squad truck. Roy,and Dr. Reid get out of the squad truck. Johnny gets out of the squad truck,and he gets me out of the squad truck. He takes me into the hospital.

Dr. Brackett is out in the hallway,and he sees us coming into the hospital,and he talks to Johnny as he walks into the hospital with me.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Take her into treatment room #1 Johnny."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

Johnny takes me into treatment room #1,and he has a talk with Dr. Brackett when he comes into the treatment room.

"Do you need me anymore Doc?"

"No,Johnny I don't I can handle it from here."

"Ok,Thanks Doc by the way Dr. S. Reid from the FBI is out in the hallway since Ashley is an orphan he has placed her under his custody."

"Ok I'll go talk to him after I examine the child."

"Ok,Doc I'll see you later."

"Bye Johnny."

"Bye Doc."

Johnny leaves the treatment room,and he goes back out into the lobby of the hospital. Roy gets some supplies that are needed while he is waiting for Johnny. Johnny,and Roy exit the hospital,and they go back outside. Roy puts the supplies away in the squad truck,and Johnny gets into the squad truck. Roy gets into the squad truck,and he turns on the engine. Roy drives out of the hospital parking lot,and he drives them back to Station 51. A few minutes later they arrive back at Station 51,and the door of the fire station is up.

Roy drives the squad truck into the fire station,and he parks it in its spot next to Engine 51. He turns off the engine of the squad truck,and they both get out of the squad truck. Johnny,and Roy take their gear off. They go sit down on the couch out in the rec room. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Receiving medical treatment at Rampart General Hospital

Dr. Brackett does my initial examination,and he is concerned that I might have some internal injuries,so he orders some X-rays to be done so he can find out for sure if I have internal injuries,or not. While X-rays are being done he goes out into the hallway to talk to Dr. S. Reid.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Dr. S. Reid,"As I understand it Ashley is an orphan,and you have placed her under your custody."

Dr. S. Reid responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes that is correct Ashley's parents died a couple of months ago her mom died of a heart attack,and her dad died of a stroke since she is now an orphan I have placed her under my custody."

"I need you to sign the admission forms for Ashley she needs to be admitted to the hospital,so I can treat her for her injuries. She can't be treated unless she is admitted first."

"Ok,Doc I'll sign the admission forms for Ashley,and by the way how is she doing Doc?"

"Thank you Dr. Reid,and I'm concerned that she might have some internal injuries,so I'm having some X-rays done on her,so I can know for sure if she does have internal injuries,or not."

"Ok,Doc,and you're welcome."

Dr. S. Reid signs the admission forms for Dr. Brackett,and Dr. Brackett is waiting for my X-ray results to come back.

"I'll keep you updated on Ashley's condition."

"Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett moves me from the treatment room into an I.C.U. room,and he places me in an incubator. He keeps me on the oxygen to help support my breathing,and Dr. S. Reid stays at the hospital close by to help Dr. Brackett keep an eye on me.

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett gets my X-ray results back,and he looks them over very carefully. He can tell that I have one completely collapsed lung,and one partially collapsed lung. He can also see that I have a ruptured spleen as well. He takes very good care of me,and he gets me into the O.R right away for emergency surgery. He preps me for surgery,and Dr. Brackett scrubs up really well before surgery. He places me under an anesthetic,and he removes my ruptured spleen. He keeps me in the incubator,and on oxygen for a while. Dr. Brackett gets cleaned up after surgery,and he places me back in the I.C.U room while he goes out into the hallway to talk to Dr. S. Reid.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Dr. S. Reid,"I got Ashley's X-ray results back."

Dr. S. Reid responds back to Dr. Brackett,"and what did you find out?"

"That she does have some internal injuries she's got a ruptured spleen,and a fully collapsed lung. She's also got a partially collapsed lung. I took her into surgery,and I removed her ruptured spleen. I have her in the incubator in the I.C.U room,and I am keeping her on oxygen to help support her breathing. Her lungs need a chance to re expand,and she's in critical condition right now. I won't take her off of the oxygen until she starts breathing on her own. She's got a long way to go,and she's going to need to spend the next couple of days in the hospital."

"Ok,Doc,and that's not good I'm glad that you are here to take care of her. Can I stay here with her to help you keep an eye on her doc?"

"Yes Dr. Reid you sure can Ashley needs you now more than ever since she is an orphan she has nobody else that can take care of her."

"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Dr. S. Reid."

"Can I use the phone I need to make a phone call."

"Yes,that you sure can."

"Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett comes into my I.C.U room to see how I am doing while Dr. S. Reid is out in the hallway getting ready to make a phone call.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Dr. S. Reid talks to Agent Derek Morgan

Dr. S. Reid calls into the FBI office,and he talks to Agent Derek Morgan.

Dr. S. Reid exclaims into the phone,"Hi Agent Derek Morgan this is me Dr. S. Reid."

Agent Derek Morgan responds back to Dr. S. Reid,"Hi Reid how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine,and you?"

"I'm doing ok,and where are you calling from?"

"I'm calling from Rampart General Hospital."

"What are you doing at the hospital?"

"I'm here with Ashley I came here with Ashley because she asked me to come here with her."

"How is she doing?"

"Not very well she's got some internal injuries,and she's got a fully collapsed lung,and a partially collapsed lung. She had a ruptured spleen,but the doctor here operated on her,and he removed the ruptured spleen. She's currently in the I C.U under critical condition. The doctor has her in an incubator,and has her on oxygen to help support her breathing. He's not going to take her off of the oxygen until she starts breathing on her own. She is going to have to stay in the hospital for the next couple of days."

"That's not good,and I assume that your staying there to help keep an eye on her is that correct?"

"Yes,her doctor said that she needs me now more than ever since she is an orphan."

"Ok well I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Morgan."

"Bye Reid."

Agent Morgan hangs up the phone,and Dr. S. Reid hangs up the phone on his end. He then comes into my I.C.U room to see how I am doing. I start to improve a little bit,but not much. Dr. S. Reid starts to cry. He then closes his eyes,and he prays for me. He prays to God to be with me,and to lay his healing hand upon my body. Dr. S. Reid prays for God to stay by my side.

After he is done praying he opens his eyes back up,and he keeps an eye on me for a while because Dr. Brackett is on his lunch break. Nurse Dixie brings Dr. S. Reid something from the cafeteria to eat for lunch. I am taking fluids intravenously for my lunch. I am on three different IV's D5W with lactated ringers,TKO,and a saline one for irrigation. I have to be on IV's to get fluids into my body because I've been without food since yesterday afternoon after I ate my lunch on the train on the way to Los Angeles from San Fransisco,California. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Dr. S. Reid talks to Dr. Brackett

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett is finished with eating his lunch,and after he gets done eating his lunch he exits his office,and he comes back into my I.C.U room to see how I am doing. I have woken up from the anesthetic that was given to me before my surgery,and I'm breathing a little bit easier since I have been on oxygen.

Dr. Brackett first looks at my medical chart,and then Dr. Reid asks him if he can have a talk with him.

Dr. S. Reid exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Doc can I talk to you for a few minutes please?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Dr. S Reid,"Sure what's up? What's bothering you?"

They go out into the hallway to talk.

"It breaks my heart to see Ashley in the condition that she is in. How could anyone mistreat a child like that? Especially one who is an orphan because her parents have died."

"Yes,I know that it does,and it breaks my heart to. Because some people don't care about others,or their lives even."

"I know that Doc,but I wish there was something more that I could do for her the poor little child she's so fragile,so sweet,and so alone."

"You did the very best thing that you could have possibly done for her you found her,got her medical help right away,and then brought her here to the hospital with the help of two very specially dedicated paramedics John Gage,and Roy Desoto."

"Yes,but I wish that I could provide her with a home,but I work 24/7 it wouldn't be fair to her for me not to be around besides she needs an adequate life more than what I could provide for her."

"I know someone who might be able to give her a home."

"Who would that be?"

"John Gage would you like for me to call him?"

"Yes,I would like for you to talk to him. If he wants to take Ashley I'd be glad to release her into his custody."

"I'll get a hold of him as soon as I possibly can,but first we have to discuss it over with Ashley. We want to make sure that she will be happy there with Johnny."

"Ok,I'll talk to her about it,and see what she says."

"Ok,good idea."

Dr. S. Reid comes back into my I.C U room,and he sees that I am still awake. He talks to me.

Dr. S. Reid exclaims to me,"Ashley I have a question to ask you."

I respond back to Dr. S. Reid"Yes Dr. S. Reid what's on your mind?"

"You're looking for a new home right?"

"Yes,I am."

"Would you like to live with paramedic Johnny Gage?"

"Yes that I would why can't you take me in?"

"Because I am an FBI agent,and I wouldn't be around much you need someone who can take care of you,and provide you with a better life than what I could."

"Ok,I'm sad that you can't take me in."

"I am to,but I have to do what's best for you."

"I know that you do."

Dr. S. Reid exits my I.C.U room,and he goes back out into the hallway. I fall back to sleep for a while. Dr. S. Reid talks to Dr! Brackett some more.

Dr. S. Reid exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"I just got done talking to Ashley,and she said that yes she would love to go live with Johnny. I explained the reason to her,and she understands that I have to do what is best for her. I have now decided to release her into his custody."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Dr. S. Reid,"Ok thank you for all your help I will call Johnny right now,and talk to him."

"Ok,Doc well I have to get going we've got to solve the rest of the case I'm needed back at FBI headquarters."

"Ok,Bye Dr. S. Reid."

"Bye Dr. Brackett."

Dr. S. Reid leaves the hospital,and he goes outside. He gets into the FBI vehicle,and he turns on the engine of the vehicle. He drives out of the hospital parking lot,and he drives back to the FBI headquarters. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny

A few minutes later Dr. S. Reid arrives back at the FBI headquarters,and he parks the FBI vehicle in the parking lot. Dr. S. Reid turns off the engine of the vehicle,and he gets out of the vehicle. Dr. S. Reid walks back into the FBI building,and he starts helping his team solving the case for my abandonment.

Back at Rampart General Hospital Dr. Brackett gets on the phone,and he calls Station 51. He requests to talk to Johnny. Johnny hears the phone ringing,and he picks it up.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Hi Johnny this is Dr. Brackett at Rampart General Hospital."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc what can I do for you?"

"I just got done talking to Dr. S. Reid from the FBI,and he has requested to release Ashley into your custody. He had to go back to work for the FBI to help solve Ashley's case of her abandonment,and he also has talked to Ashley to about it,and she wants to live with you."

"Ok,Doc how is she doing?"

"She had some internal injuries,plus she has a fully collapsed lung,and a partially collapsed lung. She also had a ruptured spleen. I took her into the O.R. a few hours ago,and I removed her ruptured spleen. She's still in the I.C.U under critical condition. I'm keeping her on oxygen for now until she starts breathing on her own again."

"Can I come to the hospital to see her Doc?"

"Yes,you sure can Johnny I'd prefer it if you stayed here for at least two to three more days to help me keep an eye on her while she is still in the hospital."

"I'll have to talk to Captain Stanley about it first."

"Ok,well I have to be going now. I'll talk to you later Johnny."

"Bye,Doc."

"Bye Johnny."

Johnny,and Dr. Brackett hang up the phone,and Johnny goes to find Captain Stanley,so he can talk to him. Captain Stanley is in his office doing some paperwork,and Johnny walks into Captain Stanley's office to talk to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Johnny talks to Captain Stanley

Johnny is standing in the doorway to Captain Stanley's office,and Captain Stanley sees Johnny standing there in the doorway to his office. Captain Stanley talks to Johnny.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Johnny,"Hi Johnny what can I do for you?"

Johnny responds back to Captain Stanley,"Yes,Cap I'd like to talk to you if I may."

"Yes,you sure can what's up? What's on your mind?"

"Well Cap Dr. Brackett just called a little while ago from Rampart General Hospital,and he was wondering if I could go to the hospital to help him keep an eye on a four year old girl that's in the hospital. She's an orphan,and she's in the hospital for medical treatment. She was abandoned on a train just a few days ago,and she was starving without having anything to eat. Her parents died a few months ago,and she has no one who can take care of her."

"Didn't the FBI get involved? I think I heard something about it on the news."

"Yes,they did,but the FBI agent who found her can't take care of her because he's working all of the time,and he can't give her the proper life that she needs,so he has turned her over to my custody,and Ashley has agreed to it."

"Good that's good how long will she be in the hospital for?"

"Dr. Brackett wants me there between two more,or three more days until Ashley is released from the hospital."

"I give you my permission to go to the hospital to be with Ashley. You are all she has now. Go take care of her,and you can adopt her if you'd like to."

"Oh I am going to Cap."

"Good."

"Thanks Cap."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Johnny leaves Captain Stanley's office,and he goes out to the garage,and he gets into the squad truck. Roy hears the engine start up of the squad truck,so he is curious about what Johnny is doing.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"What are you doing Johnny? Where are you going?"

Johnny responds back to Roy,"I am going to Rampart General Hospital to help Dr. Brackett take care of Ashley. Dr. S. Reid from the FBI has now released her into my custody,so she is now therefore my responsibility. Captain Stanley gave me the go ahead to go to the hospital to be with Ashley for the next two to three days until she gets out of the hospital."

"Ok,and how do you know about this?"

"Dr. Brackett called,and explained things to me. Dr. S. Reid talked to him about it,after he talked to Ashley about it."

"Ok,Johnny mind if I come with just for a visit?"

"You'll have to ask Captain Stanley first."

"Ok,Johnny I will."

'Ok."

Roy exclaims to Captain Stanley,"Cap can I go to the hospital with Johnny to see Ashley?"

Captain Stanley responds back to Roy,"Yes,Roy you can if you'd like."

"Thanks Cap."

"You're welcome Roy."

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"Captain Stanley said that I can go with you to the hospital to see Ashley."

Johnny responds back to Roy,"Ok,Roy then get in."

"Ok,Johnny."

Roy gets into the squad truck with Johnny,and he turns on the engine of the squad truck. The door of the fire station goes up,and Johnny drives the squad truck out of the fire station. He drives the truck to the hospital. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Johnny,and Roy come to the hospital for a visit

A few minutes later Johnny,and Roy arrive at the hospital. Johnny parks the squad truck in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital. He turns off the engine of the truck. Johnny,and Roy get out of Rescue Squad 51. They walk into the hospital together. Dr. Brackett is standing at the reception desk drinking a cup of coffee. He sees Johnny,and Roy walk into the hospital.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Hi boys what can I do for you?"

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc we are here to see Ashley."

"She's still in I.C.U so I can only allow a certain amount of time for you to visit with her especially you Roy."

"Ok,Doc can we see her?"

"Yes,of course you can."

"Ok,Doc let's go."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett takes Johnny,and Roy upstairs to where my I.C.U room is,and they all three walk into my I.C.U room together. I am still in an incubator,and on oxygen to help regulate my breathing. Johnny almost cries at the sight of me when he first walks into my I.C.U room,and Roy does the same thing he is almost in tears as well. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny,and Roy.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"I've got my rounds to make,so I'll be back in a few minutes the call button is on the wall there if something goes wrong you'll be able to reach Nurse Dixie if you need to."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett leaves my I.C.U room,and he goes to do his other rounds in the hospital. Roy,and Johnny are in my I.C.U room with me. I am awake,and I try to talk for a minute.

I exclaim,"Hi Johnny,and Hi Roy what are you guys doing here?"

Johnny,and Roy respond back to me,"We are here to visit you. We came by to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing alright its still a little hard for me to breathe yet."

"and why is that?"

"My chest just keeps hurting,and hurting."

"How long has your chest been bothering you?"

"The pain just started a little while ago."

"What is the pain like,can you describe it to us?"

"It's like a pain that doesn't want to go away."

"Is it a sharp shooting pain?"

"Sometimes yes."

"What else can you tell us Ashley?"

"My heart it struggles to beat at times,and I'm not getting enough oxygen that's why Dr. Brackett still has me on oxygen."

"Oh dear that doesn't sound very good."

"No its not."

Roy talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"We need to look at Ashley's chest stat to find out what's going on."

Johnny responds back to Roy,"Roy I agree with you we'd better notify Dr. Brackett Stat."

"I agree with you Johnny."

Roy pulls on the Nurse call button,and Nurse Dixie comes into my I.C.U room to see what the matter is she is surprised to see Johnny,and Roy at the hospital. She talks to them.

Nurse Dixie exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Hi boys what are you two doing here at the hospital?"

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Nurse Dixie,"We came to visit Ashley here,but we didn't call you in here to talk we need Dr. Brackett in here stat."

"Why what's wrong?"

"It's Ashley she's complaining of severe chest pains she says she's not getting enough oxygen,and that her heart struggles to beat sometimes. She said that it's like a sharp shooting pain in her chest that won't go away."

"I'll get Dr. Brackett right away."

"Ok,Thanks Dix."

Nurse Dixie calls Dr. Brackett on the telephone,and she explains the situation to him.

Nurse Dixie exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Dr. Brackett I need you in I.C.U room #3 Stat. I repeat I need you in I.C.U room #3 Stat."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Nurse Dixie,"I'm on my way Dix."

"Ok,Kel."

Dr. Brackett has to take an elevator from the main floor of the hospital to the I.C.U section of the hospital. A few minutes later Dr. Brackett arrives in the I.C.U section of the hospital,and he comes into my I.C.U room. He talks to Nurse Dixie some more.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"What's the matter Dix?"

Nurse Dixie responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Something is up with Ashley she's not getting enough oxygen,and she told Johnny,and Roy that her heart struggles to beat sometimes,and that it is hard for her to breathe. She also mentioned that there's a sharp shooting pain in her chest that won't go away."

"I need a portable X-ray machine here stat."

"I'm on it Kel."

"Good girl Dix."

Nurse Dixie calls for a portable X-ray machine to be sent down to my I.C.U room.

Johnny exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"She's gone into cardiac arrest,and she's not breathing."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"Start CPR stat see if you can't get her breathing again. Set up an EKG as well."

"We got this Doc."

Johnny,and Roy start CPR on me,and they set up an EKG right away,so Dr. Brackett can look at it. A portable X-ray machine shows up in my I.C.U room,and Dr. Brackett orders some chest X-rays to be done on me. Once the chest X-rays are done he has to wait for the results to come back before he can find out what's going on.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Keep an eye on her for a while keep monitoring her condition for me. I have to wait until I get her test results back,also keep the EKG going as well notify me of any changes I'll be right back."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett leaves my I.C.U room and he goes back out into the hallway. He had to make sure that the O.R. is ready,and it isn't ready it needs to be cleaned up first. Dr. Brackett has to get O.R. cleaned up before he can take me into the O.R. He also has to get my X-ray results back. Dr. Brackett finally gets my X-ray results back,and he looks them over very very carefully,and he finds out what is wrong with me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: I undergo a second emergency surgery

Dr. Brackett comes back into my I.C.U room,and he talks to Nurse Dixie for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"Dix prep that child immediately for emergency surgery this cannot wait it has to be done now."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Kel I'm on it."

I am prepped for emergency surgery.

"Johnny,and Roy I am going to need your assistance with this one please scrub up,and prepare for surgery."

"Why what's going on Doc?"

"Ashley needs emergency surgery,and she needs it now if she is going to live."

"Why what's going on?"

"She has a hole in her heart,and its spilling blood into her internal organs such as her lungs I've got to operate now,otherwise if I don't she'll die."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett is ready for surgery,and so are Johnny,and Roy. They have both scrubbed up,and suited up for surgery. I am prepped for emergency surgery. Dr. Brackett puts me under an anesthetic before he can operate on me. He then opens up my chest,and he closes up the hole in my heart he then starts draining all of the extra blood that isn't supposed to be there out of my chest.

He has to put a drainage tube in my chest to help with the drainage. He then makes sure all of the holes are plugged up the way that they are supposed to be. Dr. Brackett then closes up my chest,and he lays me carefully back down in the incubator,and increases my oxygen flow as well. Dr. Brackett then cleans up after surgery.

Johnny,and Roy also have to clean up after surgery as well. My condition is to be monitored closely for another twenty-four hours. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny,and Roy for the second time

After a few hours of my surgery my condition is starting to stabilize a little bit,and Dr. Brackett comes back into my I.C.U room to check on me to see how I am doing,and he notices that I am starting to stabilize a little bit. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny,and Roy while he is in my I.C.U room.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"The three of us need to keep monitoring Ashley's condition very closely for the next twenty-four hours. Roy I have already asked Johnny to come to the hospital,and stay with Ashley,and I'd like for you to do the same thing for her. She needs the both of you here right now.

I want to make sure that she is going to make it through the night. The next twenty-four to forty-eight hours will be rough for her,so she is going to need all the support that she can get from all three of us,and she is also going to need our prayers,and tender loving care that only we can provide.

She's been through a lot already,and we are the only three people that she trusts. Please stay overnight tonight Roy,and help Johnny,and I take care of this precious,loving,and innocent four year old child. She needs you Roy just like she needs Johnny,and I."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok Doc we understand what you are saying,and we will both be here to help you keep an eye on Ashley,and we want to make sure that she makes it through the night as well."

"Can you please stay overnight Roy?"

"I'll have to get permission from Captain Stanley over at the fire station first."

"Ok,well go ahead,and give him a call real quickly."

"Ok,Doc I will."

"Ok,Roy."

Roy leaves my I.C.U room for a few minutes,and he goes out into the hallway. He gets on the phone,and he calls Captain Stanley over at Station 51.

Roy exclaims to Captain Stanley,"Hi Cap this is me Roy I'm calling from Rampart General Hospital."

Captain Stanley responds back to Roy,"Hi Roy what can I do for you?"

"Well Cap it seems that Ashley had a slight complication a few hours ago."

"What happened Roy?"

"She was complaing of a sharp pain in her chest that wouldn't go away,and she told us that her heart struggled to beat sometimes. She also said that it was making it difficult for her to breathe. She had gone into a cardiac arrest.

Johnny,and I pulled her through it mercifully. Dr. Brackett then did chest X-rays on her,and he found out that she had a hole in her heart,and it was causing blood to pour into her chest,and surround her heart,and lungs.

Dr. Brackett had to do emergency surgery on her to repair the hole in her heart,and drain all of the fluid out of her chest. He has asked me to stay overnight here at the hospital to help him keep monitoring her condition for the next twenty-four hours. Johnny is here with me,and he will be helping out as well."

"Poor little child,and Roy you have my full permission to stay overnight at the hospital to help Dr. Brackett out. I will keep the little child in my prayers. I'll talk to you tomorrow Roy. Bye."

"Bye Cap."

Captain Stanley,and Roy hang up the phone,and Roy comes back into my I.C.U room,and he talks to Dr. Brackett.

Roy exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Doc,Captain Stanley gave me permission to stay overnight tonight here at the hospital to help you,and Johnny monitor Ashley's condition. He said that he will keep this precious little child in his prayers."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"That's great Roy."

"Yes,it is."

Dr. Brackett leaves my I.C.U room for a few minutes,and he goes downstairs to the cafeteria to get Johnny,Roy,and himself something to eat for dinner. He brings three trays back upstairs into my I.C.U room,and he gives one tray to Johnny,and one tray to Roy. They all three sit down in my I.C.U room,and eat their dinner.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Engineer Joe is found alive

Back at the FBI headquarters in Los Angeles California the FBI team gets word that Engineer Joe has been found alive. Apparently he wasn't thrown off of the train at all he got mad because the two other engineers Berry,and Terry wouldn't let him drive the train,and that they were going to kill him instead.

Engineer Joe got smart,and he packed up some food,and when the train slowed down enough he got off of the train,and he walked away from the train in the opposite direction. He forgot all about Ashley,and he has recieved word that I am currently at Rampart General Hospital undergoing some major medical treatment.

Engineer Joe has decided to travel to Rampart General Hospital as soon as he possibly can to check on Ashley,and to see how I am doing. The FBI team has also found Engineers Terry,and Berry they have been caught,and arrested for the crime that they committed,and the FBI has turned the train back over to the railroad company where it belongs.

Back at Rampart General Hospital Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy are finished with eating their dinner,and Dr. Brackett takes the trays,and he puts them outside on a cart that he borrowed from the cafeteria. Dr. Brackett takes the empty trays back down to the cafeteria where they belong. A few minutes later he comes back upstairs to my I.C.U room,and he talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"I've got good news they were just broadcasting this on the news Engineer Joe has been found alive. It appears that the other two engineers Berry,and Terry wouldn't let him drive the train,but they were going to kill him instead,so he packed up some food,and as soon as the train slowed down enough he got off of the train,and he walked off in the opposite direction. He forgot all about Ashley,but he did receive word that she is here at Rampart General Hospital."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"That's good news what about Terry,and Berry though?"

"They have been found,caught,and arrested by the FBI for the crime that they committed. They are going to jail for child abuse,neglect,and abandonment is what they are being charged with. They have three charges against them."

"Why do they have three charges against them?"

"They first beat up Ashley,and put tape over her mouth so she couldn't breath,and then they tied her up. They deprived her of food for so many hours,and when the train stopped they just left her there all alone all night long. They didn't bother to untie her,or take the tape off of her mouth. They didn't bother to leave her any food,or let her eat anything at all. If it weren't for the FBI finding her,and calling you two she wouldn't of made it this far. She could have died at any point in time."

"Wow,she has been through a lot."

"Yes,that she sure has poor poor little child."

"Her parents have also died,and she was in foster care,but each foster family that she went to kept mistreating her,and after the fifth foster family mistreated her she was placed in the orphanage,but she was getting mistreated there to,so one night while everyone was asleep Ashley got smart,and she left the orphanage. She packed three sandwiches,a bottle of water,and two bottles of soda pop in her backpack. She also had her flashlight with her. She ran away from the orphanage."

"Why did she run away from the orphanage Doc?"

"Because she was getting beat up,deprived of food,and getting mistreated at the orphanage,so that's why she left."

"And got on the train in San Fransisco,California to come here to Los Angeles,California."

"The only friend that she had along the way was Engineer Joe,and she was devastated when she found out that he had gone missing. She thought that he had gotten killed,or injured. Terry,and Berry told her that they got rid of him,and that they threw him off of the train. They lied to her to get her to be quite because she kept asking them about him,and it was annoying them."

"Wow,what a start she has had coming here."

"Yea,I'm surprised that she is still alive."

"How long was she on the train for without food?"

"Overnight all night long. Engineer Joe did give her some food before he disappeared,and she had one sandwhich left in her backpack which she ate for her lunch that day,and that was all of the food that she had."

"For her to get better I'm going to start feeding her intravenously meaning I'm going to have to start feeding her through a feeding tube. She's going to have to stay in I.C.U though for a while yet I'm going to have to start the feeding tube right away."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett leaves my I.C.U room,and he goes out into the hallway. He has to get a feeding tube,and some food ready for me to go. He comes back into my I.C.U room,and he sets me up with the feeding tube,and he makes sure that it works properly,so I can start eating. Dr. Brackett wants to make sure that I start getting more than just three IVs in my blood stream. I wake up for the first time after I have been in the hospital.

I exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Dr. Brackett what are you doing to me now?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to me,"I'm making sure that you are getting fed properly."

"What's the feeding tube for?"

"It's for your food because your not strong enough to eat solid foods yet."

"Oh,Ok."

Johnny exclaims to me,"Did we wake you up sweetheart?"

I respond back to Johnny,"No,you didn't wake me up the feeding tube did."

"It doesn't hurt it will take a while for you to get used to it."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett keeps me in the I.C.U one more night to make sure that I stabilize the way that I am supposed to. He keeps the feeding tube going all night long to make sure I get enough to eat,and he has to give me at least one more blood transfusion to make sure that I have enough blood in my body.

He takes me off of the oxygen because I can start breathing on my own,and in the morning Dr. Brackett will move me over to the pediatric care center. I fall asleep that night in the I.C.U room,and Johnny is by my side to take care of me. Roy has fallen asleep for the night,and so has Dr. Brackett.

The three of them take turns monitoring my condition,and my feeding tube. I start to stabilize more,and more now that I am getting food,and nutrients into my body. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Being transferred to the pediatric care center at the hospital

The next morning I wake up,and Dr. Brackett comes into my hospital room to check on me to see how I am doing. Roy,and Johnny are already awake as well. Dr. Brackett sees that I am awake,so he talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Good morning Ashley."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Good morning Doc."

"How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm doing fine Doc,and how are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright."

"What can I do for you Doc?"

"I just came in to tell you that I will be moving you up to the pediatric care center this morning. You've stabilized enough to come out of the I.C.U,and your chest tube can now be removed as well it is no longer needed,however I'm going to keep you on the feeding tube a little bit longer yet."

"Ok,Doc are you coming with me to the pediatric care center?" "Of course I am I want to make sure that you will be comfortable."

"Thanks Doc can Johnny,and Roy come to?"

"Yes,they can come if you want them to."

"Yes,I want them to come to."

"Ok,then lets get you up there,so you can be comfortable."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett takes me out of the incubator,and he puts me into a wheelchair,so it is easier for me to be transfered up to the pediatric care center. He takes the three IV's out of me,and he also takes me off of the oxygen. He also removes my chest tube that was placed in me. He leaves the feeding tube in,and I am taken up to the pediatric care center. Roy,and Johnny come with me,and so does Dr. Brackett. Johnny has my backpack,and Roy has my teddy bear,pillow,and blanket.

Dr. Brackett pushes the button on the elevator,and we wait for the elevator doors to open up. The elevator doors open up,and the four of us get into the elevator. Dr. Brackett closes up the elevator doors,and the elevator takes us up to the pediatric care center. Dr. Brackett opens up the elevator doors,and we get out of the elevator. Dr. Brackett takes me into my new hospital room,and I am taken out of the wheelchair,and placed in a nice,warm soft comfortable hospital bed for the first time since I arrived at the hospital.

Roy hands me my teddy bear,and he places my pillow behind my head. He covers me up with my blanket,and Dr. Brackett makes sure that I am comfortable.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Are you comfortable Ashley?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes,Doc I am."

"That's good I'm glad to hear that."

"Can I get something to eat I'm getting hungry."

"Yes,you sure can Ashley I'll set your feeding tube up for you,so you can eat your breakfast."

"Ok,Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Ashley."

Dr. Brackett sets my feeding tube up for me,so I can eat my breakfast. While I am eating Dr. Brackett makes sure that everything is good to go. He makes sure that all of the fluid has drained out of my chest which it has,and he makes sure that I get enough to eat for the morning,and I do get enough to eat.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Ashley since you have been a very good girl here at the hospital you get to pick out one stuffed animal to keep which stuffed animal would you like? We have several different varieties up here in the pediatric care center."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Do you have Simba from the Lion King. I love Simba he's my favorite character from the movie."

"Yes,as a matter of fact we do have Simba. I'll go,and get him for you."

"Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Ashley."

Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room,and he comes back a few minutes later with a stuffed Simba in his arms,and he places it in bed right next beside me. I take my arms,and I wrap them around Simba.

I exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"Thanks Doc this gift means so much to me I can't thank you enough."

Dr. Brackett responds back to me,"You're welcome Ashley,and you are one special kid."

"Thank you Doc."

"You're welcome Ashley."

Dr. Brackett gets ready to leave my hospital room,and I ask him where is he going.

I exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"Where are you going Doc?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to me,"Well Ashley I've got my morning rounds to make I've got other patients to check up on here at the hospital. I'll be back in a little while to see how you are doing. You still need rest,so please lay down,and get some rest."

"Ok,Doc I will,and I'll see you in a little while Doc."

"I'll see you in a little while Ashley."

"Ok,Bye Doc."

"Bye Ashley."

Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room,and he goes to make his other rounds at the hospital. Roy gets up,and he also gets ready to leave and I talk to Roy to figure out where he is going as well.

I exclaim to Roy,"Are you leaving to Roy,and where are you going?"

Roy responds back to me,"Yes Ashley I am leaving to Captain Stanley needs me back at the fire station,but I'll come back when I can to see how you are doing."

"Ok,Roy I'll see you later Bye."

"Bye Ashley you be a good girl for Johnny,and Dr. Brackett."

"Ok,Roy I will."

Roy leaves my hospital room,and he takes the elevator back down to the main floor of the hospital. Roy exits the elevator,and he goes back outside to where the squad truck is. Roy gets into the squad truck,and he turns on the engine of the truck. Roy drives out of the hospital parking lot,and he drives back to Station 51. After Roy leaves I lay down,and get some rest like Dr. Brackett wanted me to. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Engineer Joe comes to the hospital for a visit

After a while I wake up from my nap,and a few minutes later Dr. Brackett is finishing up with his morning rounds,and he is downstairs in the E.R. at the reception desk drinking a cup of coffee when a tall man with dark hair walks into the E.R. Dr. Brackett talks to the man who just walked into the E.R.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Engineer Joe,"Hello there sir what can I do for you,and what is your name?"

Engineer Joe responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc my name is Engineer Joe,and I was wondering if you could help me out Doc."

"Help you out with what?"

"I've got some scrapes on my head,elbows,knees,and ankles I was wondering if you could treat them for me."

"How did you get scrapes on you?"

"I was being scratched up on the train just before I had escaped. Terry,and Berry were beating me up,and I kept falling down to avoid the hard blows to my head."

"They were hitting you?"

"Yes,they were."

"Ok,I'll treat your scrapes for you all you have to do is follow me."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett takes engineer Joe into treatment room #1,and he treats all of his scrapes for him. The two men have a talk while Dr. Brackett is working on treating Engineer Joe.

Engineer Joe exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"I have recieved word that you have a very special patient here at the hospital her name is Ashley,and she's only four years old she's an orphan last time I saw her was like three or four days ago when she showed up at the train station in San Fransisco County,California. I asked her if she'd like to ride on the train with me here to Los Angeles. I was with her the day that I escaped from the train. I've forgotten all about her until I got word yesterday that she is here in the hospital."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Engineer Joe,"Yes Ashley is here,and she has had a pretty rough time being here in the hospital. She has had two emergency surgeries. She went into cardiac arrest yesterday morning,and she stopped breathing she had a hole in her heart,plus fluid was starting to build up in her chest around her heart,and around her lungs making it difficult for her to breathe. She was complaining of sharp pains in her chest,and said that her heart was struggling to beat sometimes. I had to operate on her,and fix the hole in her heart,plus I had to drain all of the fluid out of her chest."

"Poor poor little child,and what was the other emergency surgery that she had to have?"

"When she first got here she had a ruptured spleen,so I had to go in,and remove that as well."

"Poor little child. Was she missing me,or was she looking for me at all Doc?"

"All I know is when she found out you had gone missing from the train she was devastated. She called out your name time,and again. She didn't know what had happened to you. She thought that you had gotten hurt,or killed. Terry,and Berry told her that they threw you off of the train,and that they had killed you."

"Those two men lied to her just to make her be quite."

"Yes,and she was found all tied up with tape on her mouth the following morning,and then she was brought here. The FBI found her,and called for medical help. Johnny Gage,and Roy Desoto from Station 51 got the call,and they got her the medical help that she needed. That is how she ended up here."

"Poor poor little child whose custody is she in now?"

"The FBI agent Dr. S. Reid turned Ashley over into Johnny Gage's custody."

"Why did he do that?"

"Because Dr. S. Reid works twenty four hours a day seven days a week for the FBI,and he can't provide the life for Ashley that she needs so he talked to Ashley about it,and she agreed to have Johnny take care of her."

"Is she still here at the hospital Doc because I'd like to see her while I am here."

"Yes,Joe she is still here she's upstairs in the pediatric care center she was just transferred up there this morning. She just got out of I.C.U this morning,so I can only give you about fifteen minutes with her because she still needs a lot of rest yet before I can release her to go home."

"Ok,Thanks Doc could you please take me up there,so I can see her Doc please."

"Yes,that I sure can I was just going upstairs to check on her anyways to see how she is doing."

"Ok,Doc lets go then."

"Ok follow me please Joe."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett,and Engineer Joe exit treatment room #1,and they get into the elevator that leads up to the pediatric care center where I am at. The elevator lands on the floor where I am at,and the two men get off of the elevator. Dr. Brackett comes back I to my hospital room,and he sees that I am awake. Dr. Brackett talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Hi Ashley I'm back I just stopped by to see how you are doing."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"I am doing just fine. I just woke up from a nap a little while ago."

"That's good I brought someone here to see you someone who wants to say hi to you."

"Who is it?"

Engineer Joe walks into my hospital room,and he talks to me for a few minutes. I am so surprised to see him.

Engineer Joe exclaims to me,"Hi Ashley its me Engineer Joe I am here to see how you are doing. I heard that you were here in the hospital after what Terry,and Berry did to you. I was looking all over for you,and now I've found you."

I respond back to Engineer Joe,"What are you doing here at the hospital. I was told that you got thrown off of the train,and that you had gotten killed by Terry,and Berry. I wass devastated when you left,and I didn't know what had happened to you. They tied me up,and put tape over my mouth. Those two men left me all alone on the train all night long without any food,or anything to drink. All I could do was cry."

"They lied to you first of all because they didn't throw me off of the train,and they didn't kill me either. After I found out that they wouldn't let me drive the train I escaped off of the train with some food,but I forgot all about you,and I am so sorry about that. I've missed you so much Ashley."

"I missed you to Engineer Joe. I've been in the I.C.U and hardly able to breathe because of what Terry,and Berry did to me. Dr. Brackett saved my life,and so did the FBI team. They were the ones that found me,and got me medical treatment. The FBI team called the Los Angeles County Fire Department,and Rescue Squad 51 answered the call for help. Paramedics Johnny Gage,and his partner Roy Desoto got me here to the hospital,so they saved my life to."

"It sounds like you've been through a lot."

"Yes,that I sure have,and I can't wait to get out of the hospital,and go home."

"Where will your home be at if you don't mind me asking."

"My home will be with Johnny Gage at Station 51. I am been turned over to his custody by the FBI. Dr. S. Reid has placed me in Johnny's custody,so my new home will be with him,and Roy at Station 51."

"Ok,well Ashley I wish you luck,and I'll look forward to seeing you again. I live around that area where the fire station is,and I'll be working there to now. I quit being a train Engineer after what happened,so I'll be getting trained,and working at Station 51."

"Ok,Joe it was nice to see you again,and thanks for stopping by to see me it really made my day."

"You're welcome Ashley I'm glad that I could find you I looked all over for you,and I didn't know where you had gone until I heard that you ended up here in the hospital. I have to go to the fire station,but I'll see you soon Ashley real soon."

"Ok I'll see you soon to Joe,bye."

"Bye Ashley."

Engineer Joe leaves my hospital room,and he goes over to where the elevator is. He takes the elevator all of the way down to the main floor of the hospital,and he gets off of the elevator. He goes outside,and he gets into his car. He turns on the engine of his car,and he drives out of the hospital parking lot. He drives to Fire Station 51 for his first day of training,and he parks his car in the parking lot. Joe turns off the engine of his car,and he gets out of his car. He walks into the fire station,and he puts his training uniform on,and he starts his first day of training at Fire Station 51. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Getting released from the hospital

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett walks back into my hospital room,and he talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Ashley is cleared to go home later on today she's stable enough to be going home. I'll be prescribing her some pain meds to take for a while due to the pain that she endured with the ruptured spleen,and the chest pain that she had. It's a temporary pain medicine,and if any problems occur call me right away,and bring her back here to the hospital right away. She needs to still rest a lot when she gets home,so please make sure that she does so."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok Doc,so when can I take her home?"

"Just give me a few more minutes to get her discharge papers ready,and her pain meds then I can let you take her home. By the way the feeding tube is no longer needed. She can start eating solid foods now."

"Ok,Doc."

"I'm also sending home with you some pediasure for her its important for her to drink at least one bottle of it a day for a few years. She's very weak due to the lack of food,and pediasure will help her to grow up healthy.

I will also be giving her some shots to a flu shot mainly,and a phenomena shot as well because her immune system is very weak,and if she gets sick she will end up back here in the hospital,so make sure all of her bedding at home is all nice,and clean before you take her home.

I'll wash her bedding that she has here with her to. It's important that you keep her new home as clean as you possibly can."

"Ok,Doc is there anything else that I should know,or be aware of?"

"Roy will be here in about fifteen minutes to pick you two up to take Ashley,and you home,so make sure that you are ready to go."

"Ok,Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Dr. Brackett takes my bedding,and he exits my hospital room with it. He washes it for me,and he drys it for me. He brings it back to me all nice,and clean. Dr. Brackett also makes sure that any clothes that I have are washed,and dried to before he returns them back to me.

I eat my first meal of solid foods since I've been in the hospital. Dr. Brackett brings me my lunch along with a bottle of pediasure for me to drink with my lunch. I am a good kid,and I eat my lunch. I drink the whole bottle of pediasure.

After lunch Dr. Brackett has to give me two shots one for the flu,and one for phenomena. I hold on tight to Simba while Dr. Brackett gives me my two shots. A few minutes later Dr. Brackett is done with giving me my shots. Dr. Brackett wants to make sure I am healthy before I can leave the hospital. I am about as healthy as I can get.

Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room,and he goes to get my discharge papers ready,and my pain medicine ready as well. Johnny gets me dressed,and he packs up what belongings I do have including the toys that Engineer Joe first gave to me.

Johnny puts my clean clothes,and my clean bedding in my backpack. He puts my teddy bear away in my backpack,and I hold on tight to Simba the lion. Johnny gets me dressed,and I am ready to leave the hospital. Dr. Brackett comes back into my hospital room with my discharge papers,and my pain medicine he hands them both over to Johnny.

Johnny,and I walk out of my hospital room together,and we walk out of the hospital. We go outside just as Roy pulls up in the driveway in the squad truck. Johnny,and I get into the truck. Dr. Brackett talks to us for a few minutes before we leave the hospital.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Take very good care of Ashley she deserves it,and she deserves a good home."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"I will take very good care of this precious little girl,and yes Doc I will give her a very good home. I know that she deserves it."

"Ashley be a very good girl for Johnny,and do as he says ok."

"Ok,Doc I will."

"Bye Ashley,and Johnny."

"Bye Dr. Brackett."

Roy turns on the engine of the squad truck,and he drives out of the hospital parking lot. He drives us all back to Station 51. A few minutes later we arrive back at Station 51,and the door of the fire station goes up.

Roy drives the squad truck into the fire station,and he parks it in the garage. He turns off the engine of the squad truck,and all three of us get out of the squad truck. The door of the fire station goes back down. All three of us walk into the rec room.

I begin to start feeling a little tired,so I lay down on the couch. Johnny gets my pillow,and my blanket out of my backpack. He puts the pillow behind my head,and he covers me up with my blanket. I sleep with Simba for my afternoon nap.

Johnny,and Roy walk out of the rec room,and they go out into the kitchen to talk for a few minutes,so that way they don't wake me up.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Johnny,and Roy talk to one another

Johnny,and Roy sit down at the kitchen table to talk for a few minutes. Johnny,and Roy have a serious conversation with one another.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"You know paramedic rule #1 never get emotionally invovled with your patients?"

Johnny responds back to Roy,"Yes,Roy I'm familiar with that rule."

"We are breaking that rule did you know that?"

"Yes,I know that,but this is a special circumstance. Only under special circumstances we are to break that rule. Ashley is only four years old,and an orphan she needs a home,and if we don't give her a home who will?"

"She can't go into just any home she has to have a special home."

"Yes, that is true Roy,and by us giving her a home is about the best thing that we can do for her besides rescuing her that is." "Right Johnny,you are so right."

"Yes,that I am."

"She's been through a lot already,and I'm not about to tear her apart from you Johnny that would be to devastating to her. Your her dad now since she is in your custody she is your responsibility now."

"Yes,I know that she has,and I don't want that little one to be taken from me,and yes that I sure am. She's under my care now."

"We can't harm her in any way that's how she ended up in the hospital in the first place because someone else hurt her physically. She's been beaten in the past,deprived of food,and left all alone. We can't do any of those things to her because the results wouldn't be good."

"I know that we can't,and we have to give her all of the love that we have for her. We have to treat her like she's our own kid."

"Right Johnny."

Roy,and Johnny are finished with their conversation,and they come back out into the rec room,and they sit down on the other couch because I am sleeping on the first couch. I have a peaceful nap,and a few hours later I wake back up,and I sit back up on the couch. I am fed one more meal for the day,and then Johnny gets me ready for bed. He gives me a shower,and he puts nice,warm clean pajamas on me. He lays me down in my own room on a nice,soft,warm,and comfortable bed with nice,and clean bedding. I sleep with my special teddy bear that my mom,and dad gave me before they died. Johnny puts my clean clothes,and my toys away in my room for me. He then puts my bedding in the wash again that I've had with me the whole entire time. He washes it,dries it,and puts it away in my bedroom for me. Johnny unpacks my backpack,and puts my flashlight up where I can find it if I need it.

As the days go by I get lots,and lots of rest like Dr. Brackett wanted me to,and I take my pain medicine like I am supposed to. Dr. Brackett comes to the fire station once a week to see how I am doing,and on the fifth week that he comes I am 100% well again. Dr. Brackett is satisfied with my recovery. Thanks to Dr. Brackett I get a second chance at life,and I live it to the fullest.

Engineer Joe is fully trained to be Fire Station 51's engineer on the fire truck. He is also trained to be a fire fighter. I live a full,healthy and happy life with Johnny,Roy,Captain Stanley,Engineer Joe,Mike Stoker,Marco Lopez,and Chet Kelley at Station 51. Engineer Joe buys me a special Junior Firefighter outfit to wear,and a helmet to go with it,so later on when I get older I can be trained as a junior firefighter. I enjoy my new life at Station 51.

The End


End file.
